Feeling Green
by Pol-kun
Summary: What happens when mono starts to go around Shiz? Who will Elphaba get it from? And how will Galinda take it?


Wicked:

Feeling Green

Elphaba was sick; without a doubt, extremely sick. Galinda, being the "kind" soul that she thought she was, was _trying _to take care of her, meanwhile making fun of poor Elphie behind her back. Unfortunately for Galinda, she didn't know what was in store for her later.

The first night from hell, Elphaba was so sick that she could hardly move. She had all ready vomited several times in the tiny bathroom that she and Galinda shared. Galinda, trying her hardest to be nice, asked if she could take Elphaba's temperature. Elphaba used what little strength that she had left and flung herself onto her feet.

Right as Galinda's hand reached over to pop the thermometer into Elphie's mouth, Elphaba retched on her. Galinda screamed for Madame Morrible, and as Morrible burst through the door, Elphie retched on the carpet.

Madame Morrible took swift action and handed Elphaba a large bucket from the bathroom. Elphie and Morrible rushed off to the nurse's office and left Galinda whining pathetically about her ruined dress. But before they left, Morrible said the harshest words to Galinda she had ever spoken to the young woman, "Shut up! Can you not see that poor Elphaba is sick and here you are crying over one of the thousands of dresses that you own!"

"Good Oz!" exclaimed the shocked nurse as Morrible brought in Elphaba. For a girl that was completely green, Elphaba of Nest Hardings was extremely pale. The nurse quickly took a blood sample from the sick girl and said, "I will have doctor Dillamond run a few tests on this blood to find out what is wrong with Miss Elphaba. It will take a few minutes to get the results; so if you don't mind, Madame Morrible, will you please take Miss Elphaba's temperature," she requested quietly, walking out the door way.

Madame Morrible did as asked of her; she thrust the thermometer into Elphaba's mouth. She had thrust it in so hard that Elphaba's gag reflex reacted and forced Elphaba to throw up on herself; Elphaba felt disgusting and it only made it worse when Morrible the Horrible's mouth ejaculated, "How grotesque Elphaba!"

Elphaba twisted around uncomfortably, fearing that the nurse would undress her when she arrived with the results of the blood test. Elphaba hated to be seen by anyone naked; she thought that no one should but she should have the horrible experience of seeing her nubile flesh.

The nurse walked in briskly, the clipboard clutched to her chest held the answer of what mysterious aliment that taken control of Elphaba's health. Breathlessly, the nurse asked, "What is her temperature?"

Morrible answered proudly, "103 degrees Fahrenheit," as if it had really taken a lot of work to put a thermometer into Elphie's mouth.

"All right then," the nurse replied as she eyed Elphaba and her clothes. She put the clipboard down a grabbed the knife next to it. She easily slid the knife through Elphaba's garments and cut down the side of the ruined half, making Elphaba's fears of being naked or near naked come true. "Miss Elphaba, I am going to remove your dress, so please do your best and lift your body up a little so I can take it off of you."

Elphaba groaned, but arched her back enough so that the nurse could remove the soiled garments off her body. A little bit of the barf that was once the contents of Elphaba's stomach sloshed out onto the floor as the dress was thrown to the trash can.

As she lay on the cot, in nothing except for bra and panties, she felt the same stirring sensation in her lower stomach that warned her that she was going to push out the bile from her empty stomach. To prevent another mess, she pointed a long green finger at Madame Morrible and then to the nearest trash can that didn't hold her ruined clothes. Morrible, for once, got a clue of what was going on with Elphaba and dived for the trash can and sent it over to her.

Elphaba rolled over on her side and retched in the empty tin can. Morrible blanched as the stench of bile grew stronger in the once sterile room. "Nurse," Morrible said while pinching her nose, making herself sound ridiculous, "what in the name of the Oz is wrong with this girl?"

"To put it simply she has mono! What else could make a perfectly healthy, normal girl retch as many times as poor Miss Elphaba here?" The nurse answered. Elphaba, still being able to think, thought that the "normal girl" was a little insulting.

"Oh great Oz!" Morrible the Horrible groaned. "Now the whole student body will be sick; one student after another! Everyone will have to skip because they will be horribly sick."

"Actually, one can only get mono through kissing or being in _extremely_ close contact with someone all ready has the virus," the nurse informed her, a bit condescendingly. "All though, most people tend to get it from kissing, because how close are people willing to get to each other."

"You'd be surprised," Morrible muttered, making sure that the old nurse didn't catch what she had said.

"Well, I don't know who Miss Elphaba kissed to get mono, but surely she shall do know more of it until she is better so that it cannot spread any further in this school. By the way, Miss Elphaba who were you kissing?" Madame Morrible inquired, eyes glinting with questionable interest.

Instead of answering the question, Elphaba once again rolled over on her side and threw the vile contents of her stomach into the all ready soiled can. She groaned as she flopped back over on her back, wishing that she could have something to cover her body with.

"That, Morrible grimaced, "is quite disgustingly vile. Nurse, how long did Doctor Dillamond say that it would take for Elphaba to overcome her…aliment?"

"He said that he didn't honestly know. In my opinion it depends on that specific person's immune system. But normally it takes anywhere from one week to an entire month to overcome virus. In any case she will need at least a two week school excuse," the nurse informed Morrible.

"Please watch over her while I go give her a few painkillers and some other medications to treat her fever," the nurse pleaded. She closed the door and sniffed the air in the hallway, there she found that the abominable smell had pervaded through to the hallway.

After a few long seconds of silence, Galinda burst through the door and said in her nasal, high-pitched voice, "What _is _that awful stench? It is burning my nose and making me feel all nauseated and dizzy."

"That awful stench would be Miss Elphaba's vomit," stated Morrible the Horrible with a slight sneer.

"Oh Elphaba, I feel so sorry for you being sick!" Galinda said, the fake love in her voice was over whelming.

Elphaba finally found her voice, enough to flatter Galinda and say, "Miss Galinda, if you would please, give me a kiss on each cheek so that your loveliness will help me get better."

Galinda, so flattered she didn't want to refuse this offer, plus with Morrible around it might make her look even better. She swooped down to give Elphaba a kiss on each cheek and Elphie grabbed her by her blonde hair and crushed their lips together. Elphaba could basically _feel_ the virus pass on and go into Galinda.

Morrible was so shocked throughout this entire process that she couldn't speak. She felt utter horror race through her body, Galinda could pass it on the any number of boys and the boys could pass it on to more girls! The entire school could get it, and Morrible _hated_ being sick around those who are sick.

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda screeched, "For one I DON'T swing that way and for another, EWW!" Galinda marched out in a huff, not knowing that Elphaba had only kissed her to make her sick because she loathed Miss Galinda and her nasal voice.

Elphaba was smug and happy, even though every half hour she would be spilling her guts out, so would her "caring and kind" roommate.

The nurse shortly afterwards came in and Morrible kept her mouth shut about the kiss. After a few hours Elphaba was sent back to her room, with a bucket of course, and some meds.

Galinda's head was over the toilet, and she groaned. Elphaba still mildly happy about what she had done to Galinda smiled and said, "How are you feeling Galinda."

"Awful. What did you do to me you little heifer?" she moaned.

"Nothing, I just gave you what I have. I have mono, so for the next couple of weeks I can make your life hell!" Elphaba said a little to happily.

"I hate you," Galinda moaned.

Later on that night when both were in bed, before either of them could fall asleep, Galinda asked, "Elphaba, the nurse said that you get mono from kissing for someone. May I ask, who gave you mono?"

"Well," Elphaba stuttered, slightly embarrassed, "well it was Fiyero."

"WHAT!"

_The End!_


End file.
